Perfection
by GSRFAN91
Summary: Bella and Edward have a conversation about perfection. Set inbetween Twilight & New Moon. One-shot.


This is my first attempt at writing a Twilight fanfiction. I have only ever written CSI fanfiction. Please leave some feedback, let me know I've done it right :) It's just a little one-shot. Big thanks to Flyaway Dove for the amazingly fast beta-ing :D

Disclaimer - I dont own anything.

_Summary - Bella and Edward have a conversation about perfection. Set inbetween Twilight & New Moon. One-shot._

**Perfection**

The weather was unusually warm for august in the small town of Forks. Beads of sweat were dripping down her bare neck. His cold, tender hand wiped them off and she shivered in pleasure. She turned to see the man sitting beside her in the middle of the meadow. Correction: their meadow. The perfection in him still caused Bella to gasp; after six months she thought she should be used to it by now. But who could get used to having the perfect boyfriend? Having him there with you every night, singing you to sleep, or putting himself in danger to save you. No one could ever get used to that.

Edward smiled softly at Bella. His diamond skin reflected the sun, causing colours to run over Bella's face. The crease between her eyes always made him wonder what she was thinking. Sometimes he hated how he couldn't hear her thoughts. Why was it he could hear everyone else's thoughts besides hers? It frustrated him and pleased him at the same time.

"What are you thinking, love?" Edwards's velvet voice rang through every bone in her body, taking her away from her thoughts and making her look into the honey golden eyes she loved.

"How perfect you are," Bella smiled shyly. The immense heat didn't cause the warmth that flowed in her cheeks.

"Oh Bella," Edward shook his head. He looked so human at that moment, Bella thought. Besides from his skin sparkling in the hot sun, and how he could hold his breath for any length of time, he looked human. "I have perfection in my very arms."

"You're biased," Bella blushed. She never understood why he looked at her like she was a goddess. Compared to him and his family she was a normal, average-looking girl. Who could compare themselves to a beautiful vampire?

"No I'm not." Edward turned to face her and took a hold of one of her hands in both of his. The coldness of his hands cooled her hot ones. "Why won't you believe me? You are perfect. You have everything I want, everything I need and so much more. You're my kind of perfect."

Tears formed in Bella's eyes, stopping her from saying anything. Edward noticed this and wiped a fallen tear away from her cheek before kissing her forehead. "My Bella, I love you."

Bella smiled lovingly at her one true love. With all the times Edward told her he loved her she still couldn't wrap her head around it. Why would an overbearing beautiful vampire want to love an average, normal human being?

"Isabella Swan?"

Shaking off the thoughts on her mind, she concentrated on Edward. Their eyes met for a long moment before Edward's careless laugh rang out.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Bella said, hiding a smile behind her pouted lips.

"You do know I can't read your thoughts. But at this moment they're clearly written on your face."

"If that's true tell me what I was thinking," Bella said, knowing he couldn't possibly know what she was thinking.

"Why I should love you." Edward saw the look of shock cross Bella's small face before laughing again.

"How.. How did you know?" Bella asked, too shocked to think straight. Was she that easy to read?

"Like I said, it's written on your face," Edward stopped laughing suddenly and his face went serious. "Bella you can believe it or not, but I love you." Kissing the tip of her nose he continued to repeat "I love you" until he had covered every inch of her face in small, tender kisses. Waiting till Bella's cheeks were flushed and her heartbeat was racing, he placed his lips on hers, softly whispering the three words.

Knowing she should calm her heart rate down before causing any real damage, Bella managed to slow her breathing. Edward watched her try to control herself, an amused look across his face.

"Time to go home, Bella," he said.

Bella sighed. Charlie would be home soon from fishing and would be expecting his dinner to be on the table. Sighing again, Bella went to stand. Edward, on the other hand, had another idea; before Bella realised it, she was on Edwards back, running through the trees. Bella concentrated on the colours of the trees and flowers rushing by, mixing into different shades. She would never get used to the immense speed Edward was running through the trees, or how the birds seemed to stop singing once Edward went past, or how safe she felt being carried on his back.

Smiling to herself, Bella placed a soft kiss on the side of Edwards's neck, and felt him smile. "Thank you my angel."

They were at Charlie's house before she knew it. Edward helped her down off his back and looked at her.

"Don't worry, I don't feel sick," Bella smiled, taking his hand and leading him into her house.

"Would Charlie mind?" Edward asked, slightly nervous. Bella loved how Edward got nervous or agitated; it showed how human he could be.

"Yes, but you'll know when he is coming and then you can hide in my room till I come and find you," Bella grinned.

Edward chuckled before taking a seat at the small table in the kitchen to watch Bella make dinner. Spaghetti Bolognese. He didn't like the look of the food, never mind the smell. But for Bella, he coped with it. After all he couldn't expect Bella to not eat just because he was a vampire.

Once Bella finished the dinner and placed it on the table, Edward went stiff.

"I don't want you to eat it!" Bella said, smiling. Edward kissed her swiftly on the forehead and whispered, "Charlie's back," before leaving at the speed of light.

"Bells?"

"In here, Dad!" Bella shouted back.

Charlie came into the kitchen just in time for Bella to look and act normal. With one look at the dinner on the table, Charlie smiled and slumped down in the seat. Without a look at Bella, he dug into his prepared meal.

"Enjoying that?" Bella asked from where she was washing the dishes.

Charlie looked up at her and grinned. "Thanks Bells, it's delicious!"

"How was fishing?"

"Not so good. Didn't catch anything. Though it was a laugh to see Billy fall into the water," Charlie laughed at the memory before placing another forkful of food into his mouth.

"Oh, is he okay? He didn't get hurt did he?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Bells, honey. Stop worrying," Charlie shook his head in amusement. "He is fine, just got wet that's all. You know you are prone to worrying way too much for a teenager."

"I guess I have to worry, being with Renee and all," Bella mumbled. Finishing the dishes, she went to head upstairs.

"What you doing?" Charlie called out.

Bella turned round and smiled softly at her dad still sat at the table. "Just going to do some homework."

"Oh okay. You don't mind me heading over to Billy's for a bit then would you?" Charlie asked sheepishly.

"No, go ahead, think I'll do my homework then grab an early night," she answered, trying to hide the happiness of being alone in the house with Edward for once.

Charlie sighed happily, letting Bella run up the stairs to the sanctuary of her room.

Edward was laying across her bed, one arm propping his head up the other holding her bashed copy of Wuthering Heights. The perfect image of him made her smile.

"Hey," she said, sitting beside him. She searched for his hand to hold, which he gladly gave.

"Hello you," Edward smiled his crooked smile before placing the book on the bedside table and sitting next to her. "What would you like to do?"

Bella thought for a moment before smiling to herself. "How about we talk about perfection?"

Edward raised his eyebrow at the answer. He sighed and half-pulled Bella to lie beside him on her soft bed.

"I have told you my idea of perfection is you," Edward started whilst slowly tracing patterns across Bella's bare arm, causing goose bumps. "How about you tell me yours?"

Bella sighed. Yup, she asked for this. Getting her thoughts together, she spoke softly. "My idea of perfection is you Edward. Your body is perfect, your skin dazzles me, when I look into your eyes I feel like I look right into your soul. your beautiful, innocent soul. The way you hold me feels just right. Though you are cold I don't feel it, when I touch you I feel the warmth spread across my body like someone has lit me on fire. The way your marble lips touch mine makes my knees buckle and your love... Your love is perfect."

After Bella was done, she hid her face in Edward's chest. Embarrassment flooded through her; did she just tell Edward all that? She could feel the silent laughter run through Edward's chest. She looked up.

"You're laughing at me again," Bella mumbled, trying to stop the smile spreading across her face.

"I'm sorry honey, but the way you just described me is...well I haven't got any words for that...but would you like me to tell you why I think you're perfect?" Edward said softly.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and waited for Edward to speak.

"Perfect, that is what you are. Your skin is a perfect shade of ivory, the way you blush would make my heart beat unhealthily if it wasn't still, when you hold my hand I feel like the luckiest man alive…well, technically the luckiest vampire in the universe. Even though at times I wish I could read your mind, I'm glad I can't; it just adds to your perfection. I could look into your eyes all day; you're too innocent for your own good. And I love you. That's why you're perfect because, for some reason, you love me too."

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes for the second time that day. How could he make her feel this special? She didn't deserve him.

"What an emotional young lady you are today," Edward whispered into her ear.

"Sorry, I can't help it when you are telling me things like that."

"Should I stop?" Edwards face fell serious again.

"No, no," Bella rushed out, placing her hands on either side of his face. "I like it, it's just sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you."

"Whether you deserve me or not, I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I have perfection here in my arms and in my still heart; why would I go anywhere?"

"I'm glad." Bella stole a small kiss from Edward before continuing. "With perfection in my arms and my beating heart I would never give you up, ever!"

"I'm counting on it!" Edward grinned before kissing Bella with as much force as he possibly could without hurting her, making her gasp in joy. "Let's be the perfect couple."

**The End. Feedback would be highly appreciated. Thanks for reading :) x**


End file.
